Aye Aye Captain Kirkland (England)
by Zuliet
Summary: You love Arthur the way he is, but sometimes you miss Captain Kirkland.


(You're a country in this. [Country name] = Whatever you were name your own country)

"Omigod - Arthur!" [_] squealed, giggling in delight. "I remember this phase!" Her grin widened as she pulled out England's old, dirty pirate hat and plopped it on her head. Draping his jacket over her shoulders, [_] smiled into the nearby mirror and shut one eye.  
"What in – [Country Name], take that off right now!" snapped Arthur, turning to see [_] prancing around in his old pirate garb.  
"Never, ye land lubber!" she sang, and moved as Arthur tried to grab the jacket. Giggling, [_] ran from him.  
"Come on, you don't know what kind of diseases that has! You could get lice - or scurvy!"  
"You don't get scurvy from a coat, darling!" [_] teased, running through the Victorian house. "Besides it brings back memories!"  
"Yes! Most of which I'd like to forget!" stated Arthur, [_] turned around, facing Arthur and running backwards.  
"Oh, but Artie, we met when you wore this!  
'Ha! A lady running a country?! Ladies aren't fit to run countries! They just make 'em weak!'  
'Oh, and just who the bloody hell are you?! Traipsing around yer flashy outfit!'  
'The name's Kirkland! You wench! Arthur Kirkland, and ye do best to remember that! Lest I cut out yer tongue! A lady ain't fit to run a country! So I'm taking ye over!'  
'Over mah dead body!'  
'That can be arranged.'  
And then you and I did it in the cabin of your ship," [_] stated matter-of-factly, a smirk creeping over her features. Arthur's cheeks were pink now, and his eyes danced over her body. [_] had done the same thing back then; took his jacket and hat and danced naked around the captain's cabin for him. He proceeded to tell her that, even though she looked sexy in his clothes, she had too much on and the two did it all again. Then he and [_] lay in his hammock bed covered over with the jacket, his hat sexily angled on his head, completely content with the world; [_]'s fingers tracing his torso, while one of his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest, and the other hand took to wandering and drawing circles on various parts of her body. [_] and Arthur smirked at each other and seemed to drown in each other's eyes, from then on [_] and Kirkland never left each other's side.  
[_] turned, laughing at the UK's flustered face, and ran facing forwards. [_] took a left and headed up stairs, leading Arthur towards the shared bedroom. [_] glanced over her shoulder, he was still there. This seemed familiar, too. Being chased by villagers and [_] and Artie running from them; one always checking on the other. Or, when [_] and Artie first hung up the pirate hats and settled down into this house centuries ago. He would play smug and chase her about, trying to seduce her. More often than not he got away with it, mostly because [_] let him. However, as the centuries went he got soft, until he became the Brit she loved today.  
"Where the bloody hell are you going woman?" growled Arthur as [_] burst into the bedroom. She slid behind the door, slamming it shut as Arthur entered. Quickly, [_] shoved Arthur against the door and clicked the lock shut. He stared at her with an odd look. "Wh-What are you doing, [_]?" [_] smirked,  
"I miss you being rough with me, Artie. I miss you acting like a sexy pirate."  
"I wasn't sexy as a pirate!" Arthur insisted, his voice cracking some. "I'm much better now! I shower regularly, I'm not a criminal and I'm much more of a gentleman than I was!" [_] pressed her bosom to his chest, looking up into his red face.  
"Come now, Captain Kirkland," she teased, "This isn't like you. I fell in love with a gruff, tough terror. The confidence and power you held made you sexy and deadly. I liked that; I liked the danger, I liked you being demanding. You wanted sex with me, you had sex with me. No foreplay, no 'I'm not in the mood', it wasn't hard to seduce me. Not that I don't love you as you are now, but sometimes I miss the old days. When you demanded things of me, and you didn't ask. You hesitated if I was lucky. But if you were horny, we did it. If you wanted to kiss me, you came up, smacked one on me and walked away. If you wanted to see me strip, I'd strip. If you wanted me to get you something to eat or drink, there was no 'please'. It was 'bring now, or I'll beat the living fuck out of you'. If you called me or asked me to do something, there was no 'in a minute.' What happened to that? It turned me on you know." [_] sighed and backed away, pursing her lips and playing with her fingers. [_]'s cheeks turned pink as she looked away from Arthur, and rushed: "but I know you're not like that any more, and I shouldn't be asking you to do that because I know you hate how you were as a pirate. But sometimes, you know, it'd be nice if you'd pull some of the old tricks that got me into bed when we first met." Arthur stared at her form, [_] missed that huh? Arthur smirked, a mysterious look coming over his face.  
"You like me when I'm rough, huh?" he demanded in his pirate voice, then grabbed [_] and pushed her against the door. She stared up at him, startled. "Then I guess I'll have to show you that I still have my touch. And this is my hat, you little wench." [_] smirked, as he snatched the hat off her head and placed it on his own. Arthur grinned, then roughly kissed her, his fingers squeezing her arms. [_] moaned some, kissing back forcefully. In one swift movement Arthur scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his hips, and moved to the bed. "Ye'll do yer sexy little dance in mah clothes after this, got it?" [_] smirked into the kiss,  
"Aye aye, Captain Kirkland," [_] muttered against his lips.


End file.
